There are many prior art automatic pressure regulators based upon various pressure sensing and pressure regulating means. These means include also rolling diaphragms.
All prior art pressure regulators are relatively complex which includes also pressure regulators predicated on the use of rolling diaphragms.
It is, therefore, the primary object of this invention to provide pressure regulators which are less complex than prior art pressure regulators, and may be manufactured at smaller cost than prior art pressure regulators.
Another object of the invention is to provide pressure regulators complying with the above requirements, predicated on the use of deep convolution rolling diaphragms, and requiring but one single such diaphragm.
Still another object of the invention is to provide rolling diaphragm pressure regulators of utmost simple design, wherein the gradient of the regulating spring is more or less compensated by changes of the effective area of the rolling wall of the rolling diaphragm.